


University is harder for Saihara than he thought

by ZamnZoi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fr tho not enough saimatsu, I think?, M/M, Panta - Freeform, Saihara needs a gf RQ, Uuh first work dont be mad if it sucks lol, i a m, i was beat 2 300th saimatsu by some text chat, ok yeah ok im not salty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZamnZoi/pseuds/ZamnZoi
Summary: Things are usually fairly simple for Shuichi at University. Study for the test, get enough sleep, socialize, go to class, repeat. But when a girl throws a love-worn wrench into his life, he doesn't know whether he'll live in peace, or die from social anxiety.





	1. Panic! At the dormroom

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first work so if its bad, I'll try to be ass consistent as possible. Doubt it'll get smutty but W H O K N O W S  
> Also I'll call them by their first name in narration n stuff but they'll use the Japanese way of last name until you get personal.  
> Next chapter is longer

Shuichi's eyes flutter open as they do when one wakes up  
A head tilt is the most he can manage at first, specifically a tilt towards his alarm clock. 2.43, it reads. Another a sudden "burst" of energy he finally musters the strength to lift his head up. He sees two people facing each other through the crack of his door, the only light seems to be coming from his room mates door. The two talk for a while, he can't hear what about. One of two is taller and has a purple look to them, and the other is a bit shorter and has a two long tails of hair. They talk for a while more and the short one stands on her toes so her face can connect with the other. Shuichi can't take much longer though. He'd only had 4 hours of sleep so far, this was it. He finally fell back to sleep.  
\--=-=--  
Shuichi's eyes flutter open as they do when one wakes up, although he knew it was the second time this morning.  
What was it he saw? _There were two people... Right?_ He thought to himself. He got of bed, still pondering the question. Well, pondering it as much as his morning brain could ponder, and he put on his morning shirt. He wasn't one to barge in to the living room - although his roommate has a few times - but his quiet creak of the door was apparently too loud for his other roommate to handle, because he still got a **"SSHHHH"** from them. He wondered why he was being silenced, until he realized that his friend Maki Harukawa was sleeping on the couch in her day clothes. _Why is... She..._  
Just as it seemed like something was going to click in brain, the other bedroom door creaked open. His friend Kaito Momota emerged. "Heeyyy Shuuuu! How's it goiiiiiing!" His tone was quieter than normal, so, about normal human tone. "Uh, fine, I... Guess... Um... Hey, why is Harukawa here?" A logical question indeed. "I tooold you... Harumaki would be fine with you calling her by her first name... And uh... The reason she's hear is..." He was cut off.  
"Nyeheh... Kaito finally confessed to Maki and they were going to get hot and frisky but Kaito brought no protection so Maki just slept on the couch." Himiko Yumeno said with a little smirk. There was a reason that this dormitory was co-ed. For the girls of this grade, there was a room of three, a room of four, and there _was_ a room for one before the Ultimate Inventor moved in early and blew it up within five hours. For the boys there was the same amount and kinds of rooms, but one student was living in a house next to the school, you still with me?  
One student had already bought and moved into the single room so now there was one girl in need of a room and one boys room with an empty slot. At first, Tenko Chabashira was asked to stay in the room of three. She was infuriated and refused anything like that. When she found out Himiko had taken the room, she was more depressed then anything.  
Of course with her around, she could tease them as much as she pleased. "Uh-um Kaito? Is this..." Shuichi stammered. "Gghh! Ah! No! Of course not!... Well... Not the second part at least." Kaito said semi-shyly. "Ngah! I was half right!?" Himiko blurted out. "Ehhh!? You mean you GUESSED?!" Their voices were raised now, loud enough to wake up the girl on the couch. "O-oh, um, good morning" she said softly. "H-hey, what time is it?" She asked. Shuichi looked at his watch. "About eight... forty.... f-five" he said with a tinge of fear. The room mates all look at each other in panic. _15 minutes until class! I'm not dressed! I haven't eaten! I'll be LATE!_ The three rushed into their rooms to get ready while Maki simply got up and made am espresso with the complimentary coffee machine each dorm got. Himiko was able to grab her clothese and have a two minute shower. The boys could just hope they'd be presentable enough for the outside world. Luckily they were all out of the door at 8:51 which was plenty of time to briskly walk to class. Shuichi looked over at Kaito and Maki holding hands. He giggled to himself, had a crazy thought and quickly erased it... Well... If you must know... He had a thought about doing those things, holding hands and loving each other. He thought about her, he couldn't stop since he laid his eyes on her on the first day of class... He couldn't stop thinking about  
**That girl**


	2. Love fast n' get to class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's get some awkward saimatsu up in here my lads

The merry band of students briskly strolled to their class room. They than speed up to a speedwalk, then when the realized it was 8:58 they got moving to a light sprint.  
They made it just on time, 9 on the dot. Huffing and puffing think that they just avoided a huge crisis, until they remembered their teacher was always 5 minutes late. Half dissapointed and half relieved they all went to their desks in the auditorium. There were 16 students in each class, much like Hope's academy. But not everyone chose to transfer, only about half. It did make some sense though if they didn't want to transfer. Most didn't see the point spending another 3 years studying when the academy did set you up for life, but if you _did_ transfer to Hope's university, you could live with peace in mind you'd be set out for success in Heaven, Hell, or Limbo.  
The student's that transferred with Shuichi to Uni were Kaito Momota, Kibo Idabashi, Gonta Gokuhara, Ryoma Hoshi, Tenko Chabshira, Kirumi Toujo, Miu Iruma, and Tsumugi Shirogane. The rest of the students he wasn't very acquainted with. Kaito and Shuichi sat together 2 rows from the back, Tenko and Himiko were a row in front of the two directly. Kibo sat out front, and - while he didn't enjoy it- the class trickster purposefully took the seat next to them. Ryoma, and Miu both sat at the back far away from each other. And everyone else sat spaced out. Shuichi made note of **that girl** sitting on the far left at the front, like he knew she always did. He also noticed that the student Korekiyo Shinguji wasn't here, but that wasn't abnormal. Supposedly he asks the teacher to recorder his lesson, then plays it on repeat while he sleeps. When he was confronted, he said "Many believe we see only when we are awake, but I have the knowledge to know that one is only truly awoken when their body is relaxed, and as unmoving as a corpse." _What are charming fellow_ Shuichi thought to himself sarcastically. Apparently he also slept in a coffin and bought a new virgin student to his dorm every week, but Shuichi wasn't gonna dive into that rabbit hole, all he could say is thank god he took the single room.  
The teacher finally walked in at 5 past 9. Always that time, he never missed that lateness a day of his life. All the students had to take a 1½ hour math/home economics class, since it was a subject that could be applied most to the outside world. Afterwards was a 10 minute break then a 2½ hour course on a subject more suited to their talent. The lecture started as boring as ever with the math sides of things, they were probably learning how to fractionize a division or something. But Shuichi was thinking more about something else, Kaito and Maki. It seems like they got together so quickly, it had only been two months since the start the year when they met. _Were all relationships like that?_ He decided he had to ask.  
  
"Hey... Kaito..." "Yeah Shu?" "Um... You know Maki?" "No, I've never met her, who is she?" Kaito said with a cheeky grin. "Sh-shut up" Shuichi half-whispered half-murmured quietly. Kaito giggled again. "Heheh, yeah. Like our relationship? What do you wanna know?" Shuichi was a little lost for words. "Well, I mean- like uh- how did it happen?" _Good simple way to say it._ "Oh well, I mean last night, I guess I just, asked her if she wanted to get food, it wasn't the first time. We'd either do that or go to the gym. But, well, I took her to a place a little more up class then what we usually went to. Not like, super fancy-shmancy though. I splurged a bit and got a nice bottle of wine, which, I hated but stomached because she really seemed to enjoy it. You gotta do that, you know? For someone you like, you sometimes gotta do stuff you don't wanna do. Its important if you want a healthu- _wait a minute..._ " Kaito realized something. "Wh-what it is?" Shuichi clearly had no idea what he was thinking. "You... Are asking me for relationship advice aren't you?" Kaito smirked cheekily. "Wait, what? N-no! I'm not even in a relationship!" Shuichi was very defensive about this. "Aah, but you asked me his to START one! Shuichi Saihara you clever dog!" His voice was raised enough for Tenko to hear, a deadly mistake.  
  
"Would you boys shut up?! Gah! You're always disrupting the class! Why can't it just be an all-girls university! It would be so much more peaceful!" Himiko tapped her shoulder. "You've literally been talking to me this whole time" she says - oddly coldly - "Ggghhhh...! It... Doesn't... Count...?" Tenko turned back to her own seat submissively. Himiko could tell she upset frkm her scolding, and she pulled Tenkos head down to her chest "Nyehh... There there... Its okay..." Tenko let out a small moan and the two boys just sat in silence at what occoured in front of them. _I mean I didn't really have apart of that it just sort of happened._ Shuichi thought. Kaito was unsurpringly the one to break the tension. "Soooo... May I ask who the lucky lady is?" Kaito had his elbow on the desk with his head resting as he looked at him curiously and mockingly. "Uhmm... Well..." He realized he couldn't keep up the act. "I guess... I kinda like the look of um... That girl..." Shuichi pointed his pen and the blonde in the front row. "Ooohhh! Her! Yeah, I think she's called Akamatsu? She's in Maki's dorm. She's the ultimate Pianist. She plays a lot apparently, but, that's probably what you would expect, I guess." The information rang in Shuichi's head. "Akamatsu..." He whispered aloud. "Hey! Here's an idea! We should set up a double date! It would be fun! Right?" "N-no! That's too awkward! She probably doesn't even know I exist..." Kaito sighed at his friends constant lack of confidence. "Well, if that's what you think..." He started to lean back in his chair and doze off. Shuichi had his eyes fixated on that girl. Looking at every movement she made... She was so... Beautiful..."  
  
The lesson flew by like a turtle, and by the end everyone was released it was finally over. Kaito leaped up from his chair. "Huh, oh, wait what? Are we done?" He saw Shuichi still looking over at that girl packing up her things. _Whelp... Guess its my job then_ Kaito thought to himself, he had a job to do. He leaned out of his chair and grabbed Shuichi by the back of his jacket. "Uagh!" He said as if he had just been woken up. "Damn, you really were in the zone. Well! Let's go!" Kaito was already dragging him down the stairs until he finally got up and starting walking with him. "G-go where?" He sounded fearful for his life, althought that was a fairly basic tone for him. "To... See my girlfriend..." Which wasn't _technically_ false, but his intentions weren't just for that purpose. They walked into a circle with Maki, that girl, and a few others in it.  
"Hey babe" Kaito kissed Maki's forehead. She didn't recoil and grab the nearest sharp object to slit his throat which she may have done 48 hours ago, she simply accepted it. "Oooh, so this is Kaito... That boy you were telling me about." Kaito started to giggle a bit and Maki just said 'shut up' through her teeth to the blonde. "Why yes! My name is Kaito Momota! Ultimate astronaut and Luminary of the stars! Pleased to meet'cha!" He said as he extended his hand to a shake. "My name is Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, this is my friend Rantarou Amami, and well, I think you were all in class together so no need to introduce them." Kaede made a soft giggle at her own joke. The four all shook hands with short greetings. "Um, and you are...?" The girl looked past Kaito were Shuichi was hiding behind his hat, looking like a child who didn't want to interact with their parents friends. "Oh... Um me? Oh, uh, I am, Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate detective." Shuichi stuck out his hand in politeness, as Kaito started it, he would have rather not though. They shook hands for only a second or two, _so soft... and warm..._ the tingling sensation when he touched Kaede's hand would remain for a few minutes afterwards. After that exchange Tsumugi was the first to speak. "You two are coming tonight, right?" She seemed excited. "Coming to the what-now?" Kaito replied in blunt confusion. "Kaede's performance, she's playing at an uptown restaurant and we all got invited" Rantarou cut in with a cool response. Kaede clearly didn't think it was that big of a deal. "Come on guys, you're overplaying it, its not even really a performance, and I only made a reservation for you there..." "Kaede, you'll be on a stage, a professionial musician, and us peasants will be on tables on the ground. Its a performance." Rantarou was pretty damn charming. "Mmm yes! I agree with Amami! Kaede is very good! Her performances make me feel fantastic!" Kibo chimes in. "Its at a place called the Humming bird, please do come! I must be your shoo-fer!" _Was that Gonta trying to say chauffer? Can he actually drive?_ "I'll take you both there tonight, we can meet outside your dorm, don't dare be late." Maki was cold, but that was normal. "Great! We'll see you there then Akamatsu!" Kaito replied. Shuichi was also super excited, but only let out a "y-yeah, see you then."  
  
The bell for talent course rang, and they all said goodbye and went their separate ways.  
\---=--=---  
_There was something about him, I don't know what... But... He really is how Maki described him... He seemed a little distant, but that was how he is with everyone supposedly? I hope so... Gah... Its so frustrating... I just can't stop thinking about_  
**That boy**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am love  
> I kinda want the chapters to be about this length, I didn't even realize the last one was like 700 words until I posted it so I'm aiming for about 1.2k words a chapter.  
> Also just realized I said that Shuichi had already met Tsumigi Gonta and Kibo so it doesn't make sense to shake their hand so uuuhhhh PRETEND YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT


	3. A series of unfortunate pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I hope you like this. (^-^)

Kaito was usually one to stay up late, his room was next to the side of the dorm so he got a window, he stared at it for hours on end instead of getting to sleep, and while he loved it he did get lonely occasionally. He was Naturally extroverted afterall

Shuichi was usually up, reading a novel or having a midnight snack or simply lying down on his bed awake. But even Kaito knew he enjoyed quiet and his loud attitude was enough for the day, so he usually gave him peace at night. Himiko was always fun to have banter with but she said she had to "charge her energy" each night, which he was better sure was just an excuse to sleep in.

However as technology advances and we get new solutions to age old problems, we create glorious things, things such as social media, where a shy introvert can talk, and a lonely extrovert can flourish.

Kaito grabbed his half charged phone off the floor and opens his contact list, which was quite short, but unsurprising as he was much more of a "physical socializer"

**SaiharaShuichi active 2h ago**

**HimikoYumageo active 5h ago**

**oumachaaan active 12m ago**

**ChibiKibo active 3h ago**

While he didn't mind having the awkward robots phone number, who he insisted to give everyone the first day they all met  ~~((also if you get the reference of his name I fr love you))~~ He didn't particularly 'want' the little tricksters number, it was more bestowed upon him when the boy figured out his password from his finger movements then added him as "best friend". He hadn't bothered deleting it because he knew he could do it again.

**ItsMiuBitch active 1h ago**

**TsumugiShiro active 59m ago**

**MakiHarukawa active 23m ago**

_Aha! Maki! Always up late looking for school work type stuff. Perfect!_

[11:53PM] **KMLuminaryOstars** : heyyyy makiiiii baaaaaabeeeeee u up?

**MakiHaruka now online**

[11:54PM] **MakiHarukawa:** You're glad I already was.

[11:54PM] **MakiHarukawa:** Why are you even up so late? We have the I.C.E. tomorrow.

_I.C.E.? I.C.E... That's the uh... Oh! Individual Course Evaluation!_

[11:54PM] **KMLuminaryOstars:** uuuuuuhhhhh would you believe me if i said i was studying

[11:54PM] **MakiHarukawa:** Anything would be more convincing

[11:55PM] **KMLuminaryOstars:** dangus

[11:55PM] **KMLuminaryOstars:** but hey i have some juicy juicy gossipppppppp

[11:55PM] **MakiHarukawa:**  I don't care for gossip. It would be swell if you could get me some more coffee though.

[11:55PM] **KMLuminaryOstars:** "swell"

[11:56PM] **MakiHarukawa:** Shut up it was my word of the day.

[11:56PM] **KMLuminaryOstars:** ur even cute when ur angry in text form.

[11:56PM] **KMLuminaryOstars:** dw babe I still love u ;)

[11:56PM] **MakiHarukawa:** Thanks, I think.

[11:56PM] **MakiHarukawa:** ";-)"

_Seeing Maki try to use the "cool hip lingo" always made Kaito crack up._

[11:57PM] **MakiHarukawa:** Also Kaede apologizes for the twentieth time for having to reschedule the concert.

[11:57PM] **KMLuminaryOstars:** tell her to not worry, shuichi didnt mind and im breezy

[11:57PM] **MakiHarukawa:** Of course you are.

[11:57PM] **KMLuminaryOstars:** didnt some gang trash it up?

[11:57PM] **MakiHarukawa:** Yeah, they don't know who did it, probably just some perps who picked the lock.

[11:58PM] **KMLuminaryOstars:** dam

[11:58PM] **KMLuminaryOstars:** but hey hey for real i got some news about little shu boyyyyyyy

[11:58PM] **MakiHarukawa:** Wait

[11:58PM] **KMLuminaryOstars:** what?

[11:58PM] **MakiHarukawa:** gtg

[11:59PM] **KMLuminaryOstars:** wait what

**MakiHarukawa now offline**

[11:59PM] **KMLuminaryOstars:** smhhhhhhhhhhh

[11:59PM] **KMLuminaryOstars:** fine ill tell the goss in the morning

**KMLuminaryOstars now offline**

Kaito throws his phone back to it's home on the ground and slams back into his pillow.  ~~~~ _Well that was abrupt, why was she in such a rush? And when did she start using acronyms? Doesn't matter._  Now midnight, Kaito wished the stars good night and fell into a deep slumber.

Shuichi woke up first when there was a loud bang at the door. " **COME OUT NOW"** He heard, and all he let out a "w-wait a second I'm coming." He threw on his dressing gown and hurried to the door, but not before glancing at the clock. 1 _:12AM? What would warrant such urgency at this hour?_ Shuichi swung open the door to see am angry proffeser glaring down at him. If looks could kill, she'd be serving a triple life sentence for mass genocide.

"Were you awake last night between the time of 10PM and 12:30AM?" She boomed. "U-uh, I was just reading a book I guess..." He still had very little idea what was going on. He only now noticed that a similar group of boys and girls standing outside of the dorms as confused as he was. "Can you confirm none of your room mates left the dorm at the time specified earlier?" This felt like an interrogation. "Uhh- well, nothing would imply that they left." The teacher was looking around the room behind him.

The teacher put her smart phone next to the keycard scanner his dorm. Shuichi losely saw what was displayed. _Last scan: less then a minute ago. Next scan: 4h ago._ The teacher let out a small sigh and said in a slightly quieter voice, "Alright kid, you're free to go, just stay in your dorm." Shuichi had one last look in the hall, saw the teacher ready to give the same treatment to the next dorm. And shut the door.

Kaito finally emerged from his slumber. "The hell was that?" "Uh, something about, being awake late at night? Someone did something bad I assume." "Tch,  **now** they worry about bad things we do late at night, only took them 4 years." Shuichi could definitely agree, there was a lot of...  _drama_ involving a few of their students, especially Miu Iruma. "I saw out in the hall and there wasn't really much of interest other than a few girls." Shuichi was putting his thinkin' cap on. "Shu, I know you're awkward, but girls being within two meters is not big news..." "H-hey! I mean... why would they be here in the boy's hall!" Kaito looked at the ground for a moment attentively the just quietly let out "oh yeah..." Kaito then started to walk past Shuichi, "H-hey! We weren't supposed to-" "Oh, what's up! Maki! Akamatsu!" Kaito started to walk out the hall and Shuichi followed. "W-wait up!" They both made their way to their two friends in the hall of confused university goers.

"Babeeeeeee, how's it crackiiiiiiiiin" Kaito "smoothly" put his arm around Maki, Kaede chimed in. "Someone trashed up the girls hallway you guys!" They were both shocked. "W-woah, that doesn't usually happen." Shuichi remarked. "Yeah, the walls got painted on with pink and purple paint, and someone dumped a stream of grape juice or something along the floor. That teacher over there knocked on everyone's door to ask about it around midnight, that's why I had to stop talking to you, Kaito."  _Kaito and Maki were talking at about midnight, but she had to swiftly leave... Could this be useful?_

"Dang... Did they catch the perp?" Kaito asked, Shuichi was the one to answer - logically of course. "I doubt it Kaito, other wise they probably wouldn't have scanned all the other doors, if they knew who it was, there wouldn't be any other reason to wake people up on the night of a test..." Shuichi was still thinking to himself trying to link it all. "Wow... It really is a mystery then..." Kaede added. Kaito got a little smirk and looked at Shuichi, the others followed. "Saihara, you're the ultimate detective right? You think you could solve the case?" Kaede was hyped up now, he didn't want to let her down.

"Uh-uhm, well, I... Don't have access to one of those scanner things... And... You guys would want to tag along... And... I wouldn't want to keep you up... But..." Kaito butted in, "Say no more Sherlock! Hey teacher Lady!" The obviously tired beyond belief teacher who just finished scanning the last door paced over. "Whatcha' want kiddo?" She was so done with everything. "Well, my pal here is the Ultimate detective, and he can probably figure out who's behind the graffiti, but he'd definitely need one of them scanner things, you think you can supply?" Shuichi tried to smile as the teacher looked over at him squinting, she promptly handed it over. "Sure, I'm done with it, just make sure it goes back to the office after you're finished." She then swiftly left, probably to go back to bed. "Th-that really worked..." Kaede was stunned. "You have to give the man credit, he's a fine smooth talker." Maki made a little smile. "Righty then! Let's get on this case!" Kaito blurted out

"Case, you say?" They heard slyly from behind them.

A small boy was grinning behind them. "Oh god..." Could be heard audibly from Maki. His name was Kokichi Ouma. Out of everyone in the class, he was who she hated most. He was staring directly at Shuichi. "I may, or may not have been listening to the entire conversation, and believe I can be of service to the team! Whatcha say baby, wanna turn this into an OumaSai~?" Ouma was all over him at this point. "Uh- sure?" After he said that he could feel the deadly aura coming from Maki. "Hooray!!! Now its a guaranteed case solved!!!" "Not so fast Kokichi, everyone knows you're the most troublesome boy in school, and you love grape Panta, so that must mean you were the perp! Gimme that!" Kaito snatched the scanner and started to walk towards Oumas door.

"Aaaah, sweet sweet, Kaito, always thinking the easiest solution is the right one" Kaito scanned the card reader, his smile instantly turned into a dissapointed look. "Last scan, 5 hours ago..." He muttered. "Niishiishii! How naïve!" "Enough you two. We need to focus on the case. Saihara, where too first." Maki clearly wanted to get going. "Um, well, I want to check for any evidence upstairs, and would like to scan all of the doors to see which one is closest but before midnight..." "That'll take to long to do those as a big group! How about we split, Saihara, Ouma, and I check upstairs, then Momota and Maki can scan all the doors"  _Wait... So she wants to be in a group? With me..?... **oh my.**_ "Sounds swell!" Kaito said grinning, Maki punched his arm. Clearly some inside joke. The two groups then split off.

As the three sleuths entered the hall their noses were assaulted with a sweet grape smell. "Mmm, refreshing!" Ouma seemed to have no trouble reeling it all in. The smell eventually got bareable to the other two, but only that. "Let's see, anything of interest in here?" Kaede looked around. Shuichi must have played a lot of ISpy because almost instantly he found something in the paint. "Hey um, check this out" Kaede and Ouma got close behind him.

A buissness card with just the roman numeral for thirteen, with a "th" at the corner of it. Followed by an A, then by a 5, then an E. "What could it mean?" He muttered. "Ooh! Ooh! Maybe this is a warning and you only have thirteen days and five hours  to live!" Ouma 'suggested'. "Or it could be a time? 5 past 1 midday maybe?" Kaede questioned. "I doubt its either of those things, looking at it, I think it may have something to do with switching the numerals. We turn the XIII into 13 then turn the 5 into a V, and it turns into 13th Ave, or 13th Avenue." He seemed to get the answer in an instant. "Wow! Great job! You're pretty damn good at this!" Kaede patted his head with a smile.

 ** _oohmygodshetouchedmeimeanitwasmyhatbutohmygod._** "Th-thanks..." An accurate embodiment of what he was feeling. "Sooo... What is this 13th Avenue anyway?" Ouma chimed in. "W-wait, I think that's where the hall I was going to my piano performance... Yeah... That's exactly where it is! I bet if we go there, we'll find the same kind of vandalism we found here!" "Y-yeah! But first we should find the last scanned in person and ask them a question or two." Shuichi added. "Good timing amigo, we just finished scanning all the girls rooms, and know who the latest entered is, luckily theyre the other girls dorm from our class." He heard Kaito's voice behind him. "O-oh! How long have you been there!" Shuichi was startled

"We've been here a while, I'm surprised you didn't notice." Maki said. "Wow, I had no idea, I especially didn't notice the part where Kaito felt up your skirt and you kissed him for it" Ouma said grinning. " **Shut up bafoon** " was heard from Maki's mouth, but her deathly stare spoke much more. Scratch the teacher having a death stare, this was so much more intense. "So, either Tsumugi, Angie, or Kirumi logged in last, we should talk them." Kaede said trying to break the tension. "Righty oh! Let's go!" Kaito said leading them downstairs. All the girls were still down there as none of them knew if they were allowed back, They saw Angie Tsumugi and Kirumi all together. "Hey, do you mind if I ask you a few questions? We're trying to solve who did the graffiti." Shuichi took his normal friendly neighborhood detective approach.

"Certainly, if we can be of any service please tell us how." Kirumi noted. "Your apartment was scanned in last at 11:54, extremely close to when the graffiti happened at 11:59, why was this, and can you confirm who came in last?" Kaito really enjoyed playing cop. "Well... Angie called us all out to the park for some late-night role play ritual. It started at about 11 and lasted a little under an hour, we all returned home at the time you said, 11:54. But the hall wasn't funked up when we came back!" Tsumigi insisted. "I see... That's all I need to know. Thank you for your time." The band of travelers were about to head out to 13th Avenue concert hall. Kaito had a car so he took them all there while the talked on the way.

Kaede Ouma and Saihara (in the middle) squished in the back, while Maki got front seat privileges. "I know it must be them! The fiends! The scoundrals!" Ouma shouted in a voice too loud for 1:45AM. "I doubt it, there wouldn't have been enough time for them to go into their room to get the huge amount of paint, have one of them hold the door open so they wouldn't have to scan again, then have the two paint the entire hall in three minutes. Plus Kirumi is the Ultimate maid, she'd bail on the plan and scrub the entire university." Shuichi interjected. The car was quiet as they all thought about it with the radio on. "Hey Saihara" he heard in his ear. He looked over seeing Kaede smiling.

"Yes Akamatsu?" "You know... I already told you... But your talent... Its super cool! My talent can bring joy, but yours can do serious stuff. Its amazing!" Kaede whispered, as a relentless complimenter. "Uhm... Thank you... But I'm just good at seeing the interconnectedness of things and figuring out solutions to complex questions.... Its not that much..." He whispered in reply. "You undersell yourself! If you were more confident... I think you'd be like, the coolest guy ever." She smiled. He smiled back. They barely knew each other, but they felt like best friends, he leaned back into his chair... And closed his eyes...

"You know what Shuichi? I'm through with you." He heard to his left. Ouma sat there pouting. "Wh-what?" His arms were crossed and he wasn't even buckled in. "I have dealt with this for far too long, your- your swooning with Kaede and- and- you ignoring me all the time and, you know what? Shuichi Saihara, I am breaking up with you." Ouma stared out the wind and Shuichi was left dumbstruck. "Gasp" Maki said coldly in the front. "Hey hey, we're here." Kaito said eager to get out of the car. Shuichi was pretty sure he picked up speed when Ouma started talking.

They all got out of the car and Kaede headed straight for the door. "Luckily, I got this extra key from my boss in case I wanted to 'set up' or something like that."  _Actually, yeah, why would a Pianist have to set up for an act in a piano Hall?_ Shuichi thought. The second she opened the door the group was hit with another powerful wave of smell. Kaede hit the switch box and saw what her boss meant when he said "Trashed up". " Oh my god..." Kaito said, and for good reason Pink and purple paint all over the floors again, coloured toilet paper thrown over the seats and trashy repetitive pop music played on a huge speaker in the middle of the stage. "I think... The floors... Someone used grape spray or something..." Shuichi said sniffing the carpet.

"This place is cooooool! Kaede! I don't get why you cancelled! This place looks way cool" Ouma said gleefully. "Can someone turn that trash off! Its driving me insane!" Kaito said with his hands to his ears. Maki immediately ran onto stage and hit the off button on the boombox the speakers were connected too. The tune echoed in their heads but in reality it was gone.

Kaede was just looking around the hall, shocked. Maki was talking to Kaito about something. Ouma was looking around the chairs, seemingly for any property he could take. And Shuichi ran up on stage. He saw another little note taped to the boom box. He recited it to himself, "Stage is all yours, better make sure then can see you..." He wondered what it meant. "Found another thing?" Kaede questioned walking up to the stage with a yawn. "Um, yeah. I think its riddle. You have any idea what it means?" He held the card up to her, she quinted and murmured it. "Uhhh... Well... If it says 'make sure everyone can see you' maybe it means something to do with the lights?" It was a stab in the dark, but instead of refuting Shuichi thought for a moment... He closed his eyes... And sprung up with a 'Eureka!' Look in his eyes. He jumped off the stage and ran past all the aisles.

He darted past Ouma "Shuichi my love, did you crack the case?!" He shouted. No responce, just running. Until he got back to the entrance. He looked at the switch board and flicked a switch that said 'spotlight'. Kaede would have been blinded, but very little light actually came out. "Knew it!" He said. "What'd you do?" Kaito asked. "Comecomecomecomecomecomecome" he said frantically, Kaito chased over to him looking directly at the spotlight shining on stage. "What" he said bluntly, in all fairness Shuichi looked crazy, but it all made since to him. "Look up there" he pointed at the spotlight. Kaito squinted and saw it. "It looks like... Someone wrote, Big Al on it with Marker? Wait... Like Big Al Motel?" He asked. "It must be!" Shuichi said with a smile. By now everyone was gathered in. "So... We have to go to another place?" Maki asked.

"Uugggghhhh, this double date is such a DRAG. Especially with Kaede as a third wheel..." Ouma said annoyed. "E-excuse me?" Kaede exclaimed. Kaito brushed past it. "C'mon guys! This is the last stop! I can feel it! And its just across the road." The adventure really was closing up now. They all left the hall, Kaede being the last, looking back, worried for her bosses new workload. She knew she'd help out, but for now she turned off all the lights and got out of there with her friends.

They all ran across the road, Shuichi in lead. They brushed past all the doors of the motels, locked, until they found the last one, door 13, locked but with a key taped to the handle. "I think this is it." He said as they all huddled around, Shuichi grabbed the key... Put it in the lock... Turned the handle and then...

"SURPRIIIIIIISE!"

The lights flicked on and ten people stood around the room. Two holding a bunch of confetti threw it at the visitors, and one held a purple cake in his hands. "OH MY GOODNESS! FOR ME!?" Ouma blasted in front of everyone and dramatically made an entrance. "What on gods green earth is this" Maki said, in utter horror. "Kokichis surprise birthday party of course!" A smaller girl with long hear said pippily. "Wait... Its Oumas birthday?" Kaito asked. The beefy one with the cake responded. "Nope! We just figured it'd be too obvious if we did it on his birthday! So we set up this elaborate scavenger hunt!" "Wait how did you guys get to the hall though?" Shuichi questioned. "Well we all just had dinner with Ouma, then did it as we left!" A busty tall woman said. "Shuichis eyes lit up once more, he practically shouted (he didn't though, he wouldn't have had the courage to) " I get it! Oumas door said that it was scanned earlier, not because the culprits retreated to a dorm, but retreated out of a dorm! Which wouldn't have counted as a scan! Therefore, Ouma must have helped initiate the plan!" Shuichi snapped his fingers, but the other 3 just looked coldly at Ouma. "Heheh, what can I say? But seriously! You're all so nice! Come on, bring it in!" Ouma said, partially to escape Maki's wrath. His whole squad went in for a group hug. After a few seconds Kaede spoke. "We should go..." They all agreed unanimously and went back to the car.

The car ride back was a sigh of relief. "Finally over..." Kaito huffed out, turning on the radio. "2:13 already? Crazy waste of time he is." Maki added. Kaede and Shuichi were in the back, no longer squished. Shuichi sighed from a long nights work and rested his elbow on the window, with his other hand on the middle chair. It was only a few seconds later, but he felt something on his pinkie. He subtly looked over not knowing what it was. It was Kaede. Her pinkie over his, he could see her also looking out the window, but also saw her soft smile. He smiled too, and looked out his side. Their hands loosely linked. Even though he got virtually no sleep, it was still a great night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowow that took a while more coming soon love you

**Author's Note:**

> woah that sure was a ride stay tuned and comment and stuff.  
> i know you want some of that saimatsu action, i do too, but its midnight rn so i think ill call it a night.  
> bye bby


End file.
